1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of browser based application management and more particular to enablement of browser based applications by modifying browser profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the popularization of the Internet and the subsequent implementation of the World Wide Web (“the Web”), software publishers typically distributed computer applications via storage media such as a computer diskette or compact disc. Initially, such stand-alone computer applications included underlying program logic, data storage and, optionally, a user interface. Recently, given the popularization of the Internet and the Web, it is no longer reasonable to presume that computer applications are distributed exclusively via disk medium. Rather, in many cases, conventional computer programs are distributed electronically via the Internet. More importantly, however, in many cases computer applications are no longer distributed as stand-alone executable programs. Rather, many computer applications are distributed as browser based applications which can include a collection of hypermedia documents such as Web pages which can be viewed in hypermedia content browsers such as Web browsers.
In the case of a Web application, users can interact with the underlying program logic not through a traditional GUI, but through a GUI provided by GUI elements embedded in a hypermedia document displayed in a content browser. Conventional markup can be visually presented through use of a content browser. Content browsers process display attributes embedded in markup to properly format content also contained within the markup. Notable variants of the content browser include the venerable Web browser, as well as the more recent extensible markup language (XML) browser. Regardless of the type of browser, all conventional markup processors are preconfigured to parse and interpret attribute tags embedded in markup.
Difficulties can arise in distributing a browser based application as many types of content browsers have been fielded among the consuming public. Though most browsers can accommodate the majority of attribute tags defining the user interface of a browser based application (and even some simplified, embedded logic), differences in handling arise in respect to the incorporation of script logic such as JavaScript which make use of internal browser application programming interface (API) calls For example, it is well-known to utilize internal browser API calls to access the local file system and to execute arbitrary commands.
The use of internal browser API calls to access the local file system and other arbitrary commands can require the cooperation of the browser and the host device. To the extent that the browser and host device permit, internal API calls can execute without restriction. Yet, given the heightened concerns regarding application security and network intrusions, many host devices and browsers have been configured by default to block access to the local file system and to prevent the execution of many arbitrary commands. Thus, some reconfiguration of the browser can be required in order to permit the operation of a browser based application. Nevertheless, it is not reasonable to expect the end-user to reconfigure a browser whenever the end user intends to use a browser based application. Accordingly, browser based applications have not be deployed widely in uncontrolled end user environments.